narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fang Transformation
Dan, as an extremely innovative Inuzuka, pushed his clan's hiden into maximum levels ultimately causing him to come across a technique thought long forgotten by his clan. A Sage Mode variant that few learned over time. It was said to be the clan's strongest transformation before being domesticated into the Four Legs technique. The current usage of the Four Legs Technique transforms the user into a bestial mixture of human with dog like traits. A creature who retained their human composure but acted as a wild dog, with feral physical power that went unmatched by all that walked on two feet. But before, when Inuzuka were simply a tribe of man and beast, they utilized a greater transformation. One that involved the usage of Natural Energy as a third component. Because its dramatic increase of power, Inuzuka Shino forbade Inuzuka clan members from kneading Natural Energy into their Four Legs transformation, thus ridding his clan of innate usage of their transformation. But Dan's determination brought him to his famed; Fang Transformation. A technique forbidden to Inuzuka, it is said that if an Inuzuka uses it, they will forever be cursed as a wild beast. That they'd leave their location and return to the Hill of Dogs to haunt its forest for all eternity. But Dan was able to use it before awakening his spirit. His lineage and immense beast spirit allowed him to retain his base instincts and subconscious tendencies. Although he did go mad, his drive and love kept him focused until his natural energy depleted. Resulting in him reverting back. After his years training at the hill of dogs, Dan learned to awaken and control his inner beast. Gaining a certain control in this form. It is achieved through a method different from other forms. It uses the same concept of remaining still, becoming one with nature. However, it involves a specific stance. In order to achieve this sage mode, Dan must remain on all fours and not move. His bestial energy will circulate his body while natural energy enters. Coming into complete balance with his chakra. It is shrunk and streamed through his person. The Senjutsu transformation will form an invisible aura around him strong enough to create a crater from pure pressure. With his intense energy, his body literally transforms into that more than a beast. His body becomes that of a werehound, but through mastered control, he retains his human shape. Compacting beast level energy and physical power into his human form, also increased with carefully balanced natural energy. His bestial appearances grows exponentially. Hair covering his body, fangs and claws. His muscles and bones becoming beast like. A demonic man beast with ferocious teeth and bestial claws that resemble wolf rather than man. His bones and innards are morphed to that of a werehound to better contain his power increase and allow bestial physical enhancements. Through a newly grafted body, his transformation technique allowed him to go head to head with a full formed tailed beast and subdue them. At first, Dan would lose all form of human consciousness. Rampaging for hours until his chakra drained itself. For that reason it became labeled as a Kinjutsu. Forbidden for him to use. Empty eyes preying on his hunt. Partially used, Dan's face would transform roughly to that of a dog with immense hair growing on half of his body. During an extreme battle, Dan managed to master his technique. In this form, his body is imprinted with purple claw marks. His hair grows spiky from his intense chakra and he grows fur on numerous places. His pupils darken as well. Dan combines it with his two brothers, to triple it's overall power. With three werewolves all attacking at once, a heavenly barrage is unleashed. Dan's clan based techniques are boosted to catastrophic levels. Dan's abilities are pushed to extremes; *'Senjutsu Manipulation': First and foremost, Dan possesses the ability to manipulate Natural Energy both internal and external. An overwhelming aura of natural energy surrounds his person. He is able to manipulate this cloak similar to a tailed beast shroud. His physical strikes increase in distance. Every swipe, kick, punch or even bite travels. Attacking enemies miles away. He can manipulate his senjutsu aura, or general natural energy around him, to create extensions of his physical body. Claws that slice through absolute defenses, that choke enemies a considerable distance from him. He can use this aura to form arms, nails, legs, teeth, anything upon his body for from him. Making it almost impossible to truly escape. His taijutsu becomes a Long Range aspect. Because Natural Energy is all around him, there is yet a definite limit to how far his attacks can reach. Defensively, Dan can create multiple limbs and extensions as a method of protection. Once grabbing a falling Chosho while battling a group of enemies. His extensive use of Senjutsu is based purely on his imagination. He has bitten out throats of people who stood far from him. **'Sixth Sense': Similar to others who can sense chakra, Dan gains a sixth sense. A precognitive eye on the back of his neck which alerts him of danger... **'Fear of the Wild': A Dog Sage is a hunter. He is the predator. Those two eyes which peer from the darkness of trees belong to him. The creature within darkness who will consume their target at any minute. Dan's Senjutsu aura embodies this natural occurence. Those in his presence believe themselves to stand back in the wild forest their families once found shelter in. Dan awakens mans primordial, subconscious, genetic memory of a time when people lived and hunted in forest. A time where they were food for wild creatures. It is this time from which man developed many evolutionary traits. But never had it been forgotten. They start to envision trees. Hear calls of wild animals. They smell, touch even taste their predators presence. Surrounding them. They feel like the prey they once were. This causes all in his presence to fear him. To constantly feel like a beast is behind, about to pounce. They start to hallucinate. Create illusions of multiple wild dogs surrounding them. Growling. They lose track of Dan. Hesitate. Some passing out from fear or suffering from heart attacks. *'Enhanced Agility': Dan's body is structured differently. His bones make it easier to perform amazing feats of acrobatics and agility. He can transfer from one movement to another with incredible ease. Leading to dodging attacks, swinging from objects, and performing a massive amount of gymnastic, athletic and acrobatic feats with little to no wasted energy. When combined with his other physical enhancements, catching him is increasingly harder if not impossible. He is able to react in mid-air and re-position his body accordingly. Things thought impossible for a human body is no longer so. Dan's speed often creates an illusion of flight. And through high speed movement, it is thought that he literally bounces without foot hold. *'Enhanced Senses (Smell and Hearing)': Although his sense of hearing and smell are unimaginable on average, in this form, Dan's sense of smell is enough to rival his ancestor, and current Great Dog Sage. Enhanced Reflexes: As a wild creature, Dan's excellent senses are hooked to his reflexes. His body acts on instinct rather than conscious thought. Making fighting him physically nearly impossible. He can react near instantly and move his body accordingly. His hand-to-hand combat is also deadlier as it follows massive strings of combination attacks. Deadly, unpredictable movements and unmerciful barrages. As in this form he plays with his food, his attacks become bestial. But one with a gift can use it to their advantage. High Durability:'''Dan is not invulnerable. But he is incredibly durable. Physical attacks are brushed off and followed up with a devastating counter. Damage that would usually cause more harm in his human form, waived. It is a form that transforms him into a literal demon. His body has sustained damages from released tailed beast, allowing him to go head to head with one.... '''Environmental Adaption: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Claws and Canine Teeth: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Endurance Enhanced Stamina ''' '''Predator Instinct Sonic Howl After mastering his Sage Mode variant, Dan created a technique as a method of overcoming Sage Mode's major weakness. Once in Sage Mode, the user will easily drain out their Natural Energy since Sage Mode require's one remains still to continue gathering Natural Energy. Dan can use Shadow Clones to gather Senjutsu but even still, doing so proves a threat. During his time on the Hill of Dogs, he realized how Mokomoko-sama and himself had become connected. This realization brought him to his famed, Sage Art: Canis Technique. During his Hunting Stance, Mokomoko-sama will attach to Dan's lower back side, resembling a tail. While attach, Dan's tail continuously absorbs natural energy. Allowing Dan to remain in Sage Mode for extended periods of time. Trivia *In this form, Dan's voice becomes distorted. Resembling layers of him speaking at once. Category:Inuzuka Clan (Simba)